(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston assembly which is assembled by mounting a piston with respect to a piston rod, the piston is to be slidably inserted in a cylinder member of a double rod fluid pressure cylinder.
(2) Description of Related Art
As a piston assembly in which a piston is mounted with respect to a piston rod in a double rod fluid pressure cylinder, there is conventionally known a piston assembly in which, as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho. 60-142304, for example, a fixing ring C is mounted in a fixing groove provided at a piston fixing-position around an outer circumferential surface of a piston rod B, a piston A is assembled by causing two piston segment members a1, a2, which are divided in an axial direction of the piston rod B, to be opposingly combined with each other on the fixing ring C, and the piston A is fastened with respect to the piston rod B by a plurality of bolts D which are threadedly inserted in the piston A in the axial direction of the piston rod B.
However, the conventional piston assembly has the structure in which three members including the two-divided piston, namely, the two piston segment members a1, a2, and the fixing ring C are joined to one another in the axial direction of the piston rod B, so that a width measured in an axial direction of the piston A becomes large and, therefore, there is a problem that such a structure becomes a hindrance to attempt the thinnerization of a size measured in a stroke direction of a fluid pressure cylinder which undergoes, especially, a small stroke.